


Triple Max

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: LiS prompts [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Siblings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: They're triplets separated only by time or at least that's how they introduce themselves to new acquaintances whenever they're together. There's Maximus, the eldest, she's the prodigy who doesn't give a shit. Up next is Maxine, second oldest, she's the smooth talker who's friends with everyone. Lastly is Max, the youngest, she's the doe-eyed pup who's just trying to get by and get good photos. It can get a little confusing when all three of their names are variations of Max but they've worked out a nickname system for themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr @skiretehfox's Siblings AU

They're triplets separated only by time or at least that's how they introduce themselves to new acquaintances whenever they're together. They could pass off as identical triplets if it weren't for the differing hairstyles and height. But if you look closely, you'll see the telltale freckles speckled on each of their faces, incriminating evidence of their bloodline. That and their inherent passion for photography.

"Always take the fucking shot."

There's Maximus, the eldest, she's the prodigy who doesn't give a shit. She's a double major at the age of 22 who dabbles in law when she's not cutting classes. The only perfect attendance she has on official record are all of her photography classes but even then she zones out in class if it's a lesson she's already figured out on her own ages before. Maximus is not the most responsible academically but she makes up for it with pure talent and skills that make her formidable even outside of university.

She also holds the title for messiest hair among the siblings. It only adds to her handsomeness or so her admirers say. She has this aura that just naturally exudes power and authority. Just as much as she is dashing, she's also intimidating and with good reason. She's pretty much chill unless you piss her off. Do not piss her off and double do not mess with her sisters. She's scary as fuck and with her skills, she will destroy you. The other two sisters look up to her as the protective bodyguard that has probably, if not already, killed a man.

"Ready for your close up, sweetheart?"

Up next is Maxine, second oldest, she's the smooth talker who's friends with everyone. She's a theater major and a film producer at the age of 20 with an already bursting portfolio of indie films. Unlike her solitary sister, Maxine prefers to surround herself with people and genuinely enjoys their company. She's the most fashionable out of the three but only because managing her wardrobe is part of the cinematography package or so she says.

She's also the only sibling who grew their hair and without competition, her hair is just as smooth as her people skills. She could befriend even her worst enemies with just her suave charm. Although she comes off as easygoing, she can raise hell when pissed off. Again, do not piss her off and double do not mess with her sisters. She's powerful as fuck and with her connections, she will destroy your reputation. The other two sisters rely on her as the social butterfly that can talk their way out of any situation.

"Wowsers, that'll make an awesome photo!"

Lastly is Max, the youngest, she's the doe-eyed pup who's just trying to get by and get good photos. She's in high school just like any other teenager but at the age of 18, she already shows enough promise for her to earn a scholarship at Blackwell Academy. Naturally, her course is photography, what else? Personally she thinks she doesn't have anything that special when compared to her high achiever sisters but she doesn't let that discourage her. She's still young so maybe she just still hasn't discovered what her specialty is yet.

Although if there is anything that comes close then maybe it's her penchant for candid shots. Max can take the most ordinary selfies and candid shots of people and bring out a quality that's normally unseen by any other photographer including her sisters. Two out of three vote that Max gets the best shots out of them and it would have been a consensus if she voted for herself. She's not good with confrontations so she doesn't fight but make no mistake, there are people willing to kill for her. She has two sisters, two! Do not piss her off and double do not mess with her. She's innocent as fuck and with her sisters, she will unknowingly destroy your life. The other two sisters see her as the pure cinnamon roll that's too good for this world.

It can get a little confusing when all three of their names are variations of Max but they've worked out a nickname system for themselves.

"Xim! Your shirt's inside out again." Maxine pointed out with a disapproving frown.

"I think it's kind of cool how you don't give a fuck." Max comments from the sofa chair across them.

"See? Max gets me." Maximus smirks while lazily sprawled on the couch.

"Don't encourage her." Maxine lightly chides the youngest and then turns to the eldest. "And you, try to be more presentable."

"What's the point? It's just us at home and it's not like you judge or I care. Mostly the latter." Maximus simply shrugs off the reprimand.

"The point is that you should set a good example." Maxine admonishes sternly and then sighs. "It's bad enough that Max has already picked up on your swearing."

"Hey, I kinda like how... liberating it feels to not hold back." Max adds in her own thoughts.

"You heard the kid." Maximus seconds the motion with her thumb up in Max's direction. She then smiles smugly at Maxine who's scowling. "She's old enough and besides, it was going to happen anyways."

"It's alright, Xine. I promise I won't pick up Xim's worst habits." Max says tentatively and even crosses over her heart for good measure.

"Don't promise anything you can't keep." Maximus quickly quips.

"Oh, hush you!" And Maxine is quick to shoot her down. "Don't corrupt our baby sister any more than you already have, Xixim."

"The darkness is a free choice." Maximus corrects her and then adds on, "It's more fun on the dark side and everyone knows that for a fact. Plus people fear you. Afraid people means less social interaction, something your extrovert species won't understand, Xinnie."

"That is a pretty convincing sales pitch." Max nods all too enthusiastically.

"Darkness is overrated nowadays." Maxine huffs with crossed arms and refuses to be beaten so easily. "Why would you want to scare people away when they could be worshipping you? And with just a few words, they'd be at your beck and call."

"And another convincing sales pitch." Max nods again at the rebuttal. This is some high level argument ongoing and this is intellectual entertainment at its finest.

"See, that's the deal breaker right there. Talking. Words." Maximus airily retorts. She doesn't even hold back as she openly mocks her own sister, "You're the only person in this room who enjoys that, Xine." She pauses just so she could turn up the smugness in her smile. "Face it, I'm Max's favorite because I get her."

Maxine's eyebrows twitch slightly at the sudden redirection. Oh, it's on. "Puh-lease, don't even get me started." She casually flips her luxurious hair and scoffs, "Who's the one here who actually goes with her and has never missed an event? Well you're right about me enjoying talking and that's because I talk to her more than you do." She gestures with her hand with the sassiest flair the house has ever seen. "Move over, we've bonded more."

The two continue to bicker back and forth while the youngest watches silently, seemingly forgotten. Max isn't sure at what point did this argument became about which sister is her favorite but she's sure that she has to end it before it blood spills. Literally. She does not want a rerun of the bloodbath of 2010. As amazing as it is to see her two sisters duke it out with their incredible wits, it's also deadly as fuck. Bloodstains are a pain in the ass to remove from the carpet.

So before it escalates from just bruised egos, Max plays it cool as the peacemaker. Again. It's kind of ironic how her two older sisters act childish sometimes and she, the youngest, has to be the mature one.  
  
"Well I think you're both awesome!" Max cuts in between them like a samurai or so she imagines herself as one. She turns to the couch where Maximus is still lounging on. "Xim has this cool lone wolf vibe. She can get things done on her own and power through anything." She looks at the doorway where Maxine is fashionably leaning on. "Xine has this amazing social butterfly gait. She can get people together and even create collaborative projects." And then she addresses them both, "You two are awesome at what you do respectively. There's no use comparing each other when what you do is unique. It's not a competition. You're both my favorite sisters in the whole world."

The room falls silent after Max's impromptu speech. Her two sisters are still staring at her and she's starting to get self-conscious with every second passing. Until finally they move again but instead of talking, they're clapping. It's a slow clap that sounds full of approval and admiration. It makes Max blush with embarrassment.

Maximus wears a toothy smile. "Safe answer. Smart choice, kid."

"Good call. Excellent show of conflict resolution skills!" Maxine beams brightly.

"T-Thanks...!" Max ducks her head shyly and they only clap harder. She has the faintest suspicion that they're teasing her and she too can play this game. "But if I had to pick a favorite..." She lets the sentence hang in the air long enough for her two sisters to latch onto it. Hook, line and sinker. She smiles impishly when she continues, "Then maybe, just maybe, I'd probably— definitely go with the one who takes out the trash."

Her two sisters smile back and they have this moment where it's almost as if their minds are in synch. Then the moment collapses in on itself when the two burst out into laughter.

"Sorry Max but you're on your own in this." Maximus waved the offer. "It's your turn today and I ain't touching that crap unless you're dying. Even then the only trash I'm taking out are the scumbags who hurt you."

"Yeah, that's not our call to make. The rules are meant to be followed." Maxine states matter-of-factly. "And same. I've already handled last week's filth and it's only fair that you deal with this one. Although I could manipulate someone else to do it, I'd rather not."

Max joins them, giggling. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

Meet the Caulfield sisters, despite their differences, they get along pretty well. If it isn't obvious from the freckles and their passion for photography, they're basically triplets separated only by time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Regarding prompts:**  
>  So I'm currently taking lis prompts on my tumblr @shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl (I know it's long shhh obviously I make terrible life choices) and my goal is to write 2 per week and post 1 here every week. There's not much any restrictions regarding ships (or lack thereof) or genre. Whatever goes, I'd like to see how flexible my writing is.
> 
> Drop by a prompt there if you're still stuck in time with this fandom!


End file.
